Bored
by argh im emily
Summary: Sora finds himself terribly, terribly bored and Riku decides to entertain his dear friend... Rikustyle. [RikuSora] WARNING: HARD YAOI and lemon. one shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Squeesney, nor do I own Sora nor Riku... unfortunately. -sobs- Ohhh the things I would do with the little monsters if I did... -cackles evilly-

**WARNING:** This fic contains HARD yaoi and lemon; oral and anal sex is involved. Do NOT read this fic if you are uncomfortable with the idea of two teenaged adolescent boys, namely Riku and Sora of Kingdom Hearts, making sweet _GRAPHIC_ love to eachother. Seriously. This fic is rated M for a reason, kiddies.

Sora: Is this another one of those one shots that end up in me and Riku mindlessly making hot, sweet, sweet love to each other and Riku ends up screwing me senseless?  
Me: Errgh... maybe...  
Sora: -sobs- My butt hurts enough from last night already! Whhyyy Emily! WHYYY!  
Me: You gotta' give the Riku/Sora fangirls what they want. And you and Riku smexing eachother just happens to be at the top of every perverse Riku/Sora fangirl's list. Seriously, the fans get pretty rabid if you don't give them what they want.  
Riku: Ohhhh, So-chaaan! Where aaarre yooou!  
Sora: Eeek! It's Riku! Hide me! -hides behind Emily-  
Me: OVER HERE RIKUUU! -waves and shoves Sora in front of her- :  
Riku: Bwahahaha. Come to mee my sweet little sex thing. -ravishes him-  
Sora: DAMMIT RIKU! GEROFF ME! MMMFFF! OW, MY BUTT!  
Me: -giggles and randomly pulls out a camera from nowhere, snapping a few pictures-

Authorness Notes: Yeah... okay, well this is my very first EVER smut fic. Errr... and kind of my first time ever writing a sex scene outside of some random RPs. But I think I've read enough of them for my knowledge of this area to go around. Heehee. Damn, I felt so dirty reading this. I need to take a shower. Eeeee. The idea of this fic just kind of sprang upon me... I've like been reading Riku/Sora fics non-stop for like the past 2 weeks straight and I just reaaaally felt the need to get this own of my system. And plus I was mindlessly bored. Hence the name! And the barely-there plot! It's pretty much pointless fluff leading into pointless smexing which winds down into pointless fluff again. Haha. I really worked my ass off on this though, so reviews are really appreciated! I really tried! And once again, this is my very first piece of yaoi EVER written minus those random RPs I've done so please be nice while critiquing, although critiques are welcome!

OH yes, and on a side note I must give my praised to the two fics that inspired this one:

Go with the Blue - by Holy Virgin (on & Laundry Day - by Tori (on -- I highly recommend them both if you like this one. :

On with zee one-shot!

------------------------------------------

**Bored**

"Riiiiiiiikuuu..." came the muffled whine of a certain blue-eyed, spike-haired young boy from his position on his own bed, face down, face buried in his pillow.

Riku, who was currently lounging casually at Sora's desk, chair leaned back and feet propped up against the desk and arms folded against his chest, lazily cracked an eye open. "Mmm?" he wordlessly inquired his friend.

"I.. am so... BORED." Sora huffed, adjusting his head to the right so that his face wasn't in his pillow anymore. Today, Sora had formerly declared, was officially a "Blah Day". Now, these days were very uncommon in the world of Sora. Now, the boy may have had the attention span of a small child, but usually it was pretty easy for him to find something fun to do considering he had the ability to find fun in almost any activity, no matter how boring it may be to any normal human-being. Most of the time these activities would involve Riku in some way or another, whether it be sparring on the island with Riku, playing videogames with Riku, playing board games with Riku, racing with Riku... generally hanging out with the Riku meant Sora getting his ass kicked by Riku in some way, shape, or form. Which wasn't a very appealing idea at the moment to the younger of the two. They had already achieved participating in every one of those activities throughout the course of the day as it was. And there really wasn't anything to do at this time of night anyways.

"Yeah? And? What do you want me to do about it?" Riku replied coolly, shutting his eye again, going back to his chillin'. Another stubborn huff from across the room. The older boy sighed as he kicked his feet down off the desk and lifted himself from the chair, walking over to take a seat next to his friend on the bed.

Sora tiredly mumbled a few incoherencies, earning a confused look from the silver-haired boy next to him. The brunette then spoke up, mumbling loud enough so that his friend could hear what he had to say. "I dunno'... entertain me."

A small smirk began to twitch its way onto Riku's lips. "Entertainment... I can do that." Sora gave him a perplexed look at the tone of voice Riku was using. It was... suspicious, to say the least. He sat himself up, moving towards the edge of the bed to sit next to his friend.

"Sora... haven't you ever wondered... what it's like?" Riku continued on in that same breathy, yet strangely suspicious tone of voice, but this time he sounded almost distant. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows at this. Riku chuckled, noticing his friends expression. He was just too adorable for his own good. His features were just too perfect. That soft, girlish frame of his, to those enticing lips of his that were practically begging to be kissed... they looked so soft, Riku had always noticed. And of course those eyes. They were the most warm and inviting shade of blue - it was like every time Riku looked into them, no matter what expression the rest of his face was giving off... he felt safe. Like everything was going to be alright. Riku had felt like this towards his friend for as long as he could remember. He assumed he could call it a crush. Hell, it wasn't even a crush anymore, he knew it was much deeper than that.

"Helloooo? Riiikuuuu? Destiny Islands to Riku, come in Riku!" The older boy blinked as Sora waved, no flailed, his hands in front of his face, cutting off his train of thought. Riku gave his friend a warm smile to show that he was listening as Sora continued to speak, "Wondered what, Riku?" he asked.

"Ohh.. uh..." Riku scratched his head sheepishly, a barely noticable blush spreading across his cheeks, before thinking to himself. _This is the perfect opportunity... just ease into it... this is it, think of this as your one chance to show him how you feel... _All traces of embarrassment gone, Riku finished off quietly, distantly, "What it's like... to be with, you know... another guy." he turned to face Sora, his face completely expressionless.

Sora gulped at the short distance between their faces, a blush easily dominating his face. "Err... I-I..." he managed to stutter out, averting eye contact from his friend. Riku cut him off with a chuckle. "No need to put on that whole 'pure and innocent virgin' act with me, So-chan..." he whispered, reaching out a hand and lightly stroking his friend's cheek with his index finger, causing Sora to twitch and pull back slightly. "R-Riku..." Sora trailed off, blushing harder than ever.

Riku offered a small, yet sincere smile. "So... still want me to entertain you?" he laughed quietly, continuing to gently stroke the younger boy's cheek. Sora gulped once more, before finally mustering up the courage to look his friend in the eyes. Sora was taken aback at the intensity of Riku's aquamarine eyes. He looked so serious, yet so genuinely sincere. And he had to admit to himself, he quite often did find his frame of mind to wonder off into thoughts involving his best male friend. Quite dirty thoughts for Sora's poor little virgin mind. Had he not been sitting, he was sure his legs would have melted to jelly in favor of the gaze Riku had trained on him.

Riku waited patiently for the younger boy's reply. He felt his lips twitch into a slightly wider smile as he watched his best friend nod, almost hesitantly, that cute blush still plastered on his cheeks. He slowly, caringly, positioned his arms around Sora's slender waist, inching towards the other boy's lips. Sora raised two shaky arms, placing them on Riku's shoulders. Their breaths lingered amongst each other's. "It's alright..." Riku murmured softly, sensing the other boys nervousness, as he leaned in to gently brush lips with him. Riku slowly moved his lips on the other boy's, tenderly, lovingly. Wow... his lips were so soft, Riku had noticed, happy to have been having high expectations of them.

Sora flinched slightly, pulling back a little bit from the other boy's lips, only to be followed by them. His heart was beating a million miles a minute, he was sure of it and he could feel his face burning. Thinking back to Riku's comforting words, he slowly began to ease into the kiss, beginning to move his lips steadily against Riku's, much to the other boy's pleasure. They were just experimenting anyways... right? Yeah... that was it. Experimenting. He could feel Riku smiling against him, and he couldn't help but break out into one of his own. There was just something about this moment that felt so... right. Something he just couldn't quite place his finger on. He felt kind of guilty, realizing that his first kiss with Kairi could never so much as even hope to match up to this. He happily wrapped his arms around the larger boy's neck when he felt his arms tighten around his own waist.

Sora gasped as he felt Riku's tongue lightly trailing across his bottom lip. Perfect. Given the the opportunity, Riku gently slid his tongue into his friend's mouth, exploring it's hot caverns. Awkwardly, Sora began to let his own tongue move against Riku's, and soon this turned into a battle for dominance between the two. Riku began to get rough and Sora quickly realized that he was definately not going to win this battle - as usual. Sora groaned into the other boy's mouth when he did wonderful things to his own and felt Riku's lips smirk against his own when he did so.

Finally, Riku broke the kiss, reluctantly of course, realizing that they were going to have to breath some time. When their lips parted, the two boys broke out in a rush of pants and gasps. And then silence.

"Well then." Riku laughed, almost awkwardly, as a brushed a silver strand out of his face. Sora replied to this with a barely audible, "Heh." Hesitantly, the older boy began to trail his eyes up and down his friend's body, a lust-filled hunger possessing his eyes. Those clothes needed to come off and soon. Riku could feel himself starting to go erect, merely from kissing the boy. And after getting a taste of him, he wasn't going to stop at that. He needed more.

Sora shifted awkwardly under the intent stare his older friend was giving him. "Uh.. er... Riku?" he questioned, almost nervously. Riku didn't miss a beat, and expertly pinned the smaller boy to the bed with a speed that would put the Road Runner to shame. Sora's arms were pinned above his head by one of Riku's own larger hands and his calves rested atop the younger boy's thighs. "Riku." he stated plainly, blue eyes dully staring into lust-filled aquamarine. "What the hell are you do - mmm-mmmff!" he was cut off by his friend's hungry lips. This time, Riku had captured the other boy's lips in a much harder kiss, making it impossible for Sora to respond to it.

Hurriedly, Riku trailed his lips from Sora's now surely bruised ones, desperately down his jaw line, hands beginning to explore up the younger boy's shirt, feeling up every inch of skin he could possibly get his hands on. He smirked when he noticed Sora's breath hitch and even more so when a low moan escape his lips. Meanwhile, his own lips were beginning to trail down Sora's neck, nipping and sucking at it, harshly, causing the younger boy to let out a mix between cry and a strangled gasp. Riku paused briefly to swiftly remove Sora's t-shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room.

Sora let out a surprised gasp when he felt Riku's thumb rubbing against his right nipple and could feel it harden as he did so. "Riku..." he moaned as said boy latched his mouth onto the taut, pink bud, hot tongue harshly circling around, and teeth lightly grazing against it. As Riku was busy playing around with his nipple, Sora took this opportunity to yank up his shirt by the hem. Riku obliged to his friend-gone-lover's wish, unlatching his mouth from his nipple, and pulling the shirt over his head hastily.

Sora took this opportunity to arise from his position laying on the bed and harshly tackled Riku down, reversing their former positions, and straddling the older boy's hips with his legs. Riku blinked up at the smaller boy, half surprised and half... shocked at the smaller boy's incredible strength, despite his size. Riku could neverremember his friedndbeing -that- strong. He musthave beeneithervery pissed off at Riku at the moment or just very eager.

Riku let out a warm laugh when he noticed the devilish smirk placed on Sora's naturally soft features. "Oh ho ho, so innocent wittle So-chan isn't so innocent as we might have thought, eh?" Sora pouted and crossed his arms, sensing the mockery laced within his friend's tone."What? I wanna' be seme for a little while." he stubbornly retorted, earning another chuckle from the boy underneath him, which only made his pout grow. "Awww, how could I resist a face like that?" the silver-haired teen let his arms casually fall behind his head before continuing. "Work your magic, oh great Seme Sora." Riku sarcastically finished off. Said boy's pout remained plastered on his face. "Fine." he stated, the pout formerly on his lips, forming into a smirk. He wasn't that stupid, he knew Riku was completely doubting his skillzzz. But he was right - Sora wasn't as innocent one may have though. He was only a teenage boy, it wasn't like he had never watched porn before. Or jacked-off. Seriously. He was at the age, no matter how innocent he appeared.

Sora leaned down, his body molding perfectly with Riku's own. He heard the older boy try to suppress a groan at the mere feeling of their bodies pressing together, causing Sora's smirk to widen and it also provided a decently good ego-boost for Sora. At a slowly painful rate, Sora began to grind his hips against the older boy's, producing twin gasps from the two as their clothes arousals brushed against one another. Much to Riku's dissappointment, the younger of the two peeled himself from his torso, making sure they were still only a few inches a part from each other. A hand ghost upon Riku's chest, trailing slowly, slowly downwards across his perfectly sculpted abs, and stopped, his hand lingering just above Riku's nether regions, causing the older boy's hips to buck up, pleadingly. "S-Sora..." he groaned, eyes half lidded and face flushed. Sora snickered at this, his hand moving down to lightly graze along his clothed arousal, resulting in Riku to buck his hips even more. "Please... So-Sora..." he managed to gasp out. "Heehee... please what?" Sora snickered, fingers continuing to trail down his clothed length. Riku took in a shakey breath, lifted up his hips, letting out a breathy, "T...-t-touch.." he gave in, continuing to thrust his hips upward into Sora's hand. "Alright, if you insist." he smirked, harshly cupping the bulge in Riku's pants, making the boy under him moan loudly.

Sora reached, up fumbling with the belt on the other boy's pants when he felt a larger hand on his own. "I got it." Riku paused him, pushing Sora up off of him and hurriedly undoing the buckle and easily sliding off his jeans, followed by his boxers. When he was finished, he proceeded to jump his friend.

"My turn again." Riku stated, firmly keeping Sora in place by holding down his hips. "Awww, why? You afraid to admit you enjoyed it?" Sora taunted, a triumphant smile forming on his lips. "Don't get too cocky." Riku shot back, hands lifting from Sora's waste and beginning to undo his jeans. "The idea of you squirming and moaning my name between cries of pleasure beneath me just seems very appealing to me right now." he smirked as Sora lifted up his hips to help Riku remove his jeans, followed by his boxers. The younger boy scoffed at this, cheeks going slightly pink. "I wouldn't be to sure about tha-haaaah..." Sora began, but cut himself off when he felt something hot and wet against his most sensitive area. "What was that, So-chan?" Riku inquired, innocently, lifting his tongue off of the younger boy's growing boner for a short moment. He felt the boy squirm beneath him. "..." Riku smirked at this. "That's what I thought." he laughed, his mouth going back to taking in the other boy. Sora whimpered as he did so, hips bucking up wildly. Riku's hands harshly shot up to hold Sora's thrusting hips down, attempting to keep them in place as his tongue savored the unique flavor of his lover. The older boy noted that he was already coated with pre-come as he took more of him into his mouth, which earned a whimper from the other boy, urging him to continue.

Riku gave him a rough suck, pleased when the younger boy let out a gasp followed by a moan of, "Ohh, Riku!" Loving the sound of his name in this form, coming from Sora's mouth, none the less, Riku gave his length another harsh suck. "R-Riku!" he screeched, legs becoming shaky and toes beginning to curl in. Before Riku could continue on, his silver locks were greeted by one of Sora's hands pulling violently on his hair. "Riku, d-don't! I'm gonna.. I.. stop!" the brunette cried, tugging more violently on the older boy's scalp, pleadingly. Riku winced, getting the feeling that if he didn't discontinue his actions he was going to lose a good amount of hair. And ohh, Riku was quite attached to his silky silver locks. He knew they were gorgeous. Slowly, hesitantly, Riku removed his mouth from off of Sora's heat, earning a gasp of relief from the smaller boy.

Riku gave him a confused look as he sat up on the bed, across from Sora's naked form. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." he remarked, almost quizzically. "It just means you're enjoying it." he smirked as he continued, "And I mean, if you're worried about not being able to come again, I firmly believe I can take care of that problem." Sora blushed at this, eyes downcast. "I-..it's just... I'm new to this." he said quietly. Riku laughed at this, earning a cute glare from his friend. "And you think I'm not?" he chuckled, earning a flabbergasted look from the younger boy. "What! Then how... where... when! How did you get so good!" he yelled in shock. This only caused Riku to laugh even more, and followed this up with an innocent shrug. "Lots of practice?" Sora wrinkled his nose in disgust. "EW... Riku! You pervert!" Sora pointed an accusing finger towards his friend, earning a perverse smile from Riku. After the shock wound down, Sora's mouth formed in the shape of an 'oh'. "So that's what you've been doing with all of those bananas, huh?" Riku shrugged casually once more, chuckling a bit, before sticking his index and middle finger into his mouth, appearing to be sucking on them. "... what are you doing?" Sora asked slowly, giving his friend a suspicious look. Riku quickly withdrew, holding his fingers out to the other boy. "Hm? What, do you wanna' do it?" Riku answered this question with one of his own. The suspicious look remained on Sora's features, yet he reluctantly took Riku's hand and began to suck at his fingers anyways.

When Riku felt his fingers were lubricated enough, he slowly withdrew them from Sora's mouth, surprised when he heard the mouth he had just retreated from emit a tiny whimper. Riku let out a "Heh." at this before commanding Sora, "Spread open your legs." Sora looked shocked. "Excuse me!" Riku rolled his eyes, although he wasn't very surprised by Sora's lack of intelligence in this area of interest. "Spread open your legs." he repeated. "I have to loosen you up." Sora looked at him and then said in a small voice, "...is it gonna' hurt?" Riku simply shrugged. "It's going to later on if you don't let me do this." Sora narrowed his eyes, albeit, opened his legs. "Don't worry. It might be a little uncomfortable at first." Riku warned his friend, positioning hiself above him and placing a finger at the other boy's entrance. The older boy checked for the okay before slowly slipping in a finger. Sora let out a tiny cry and shifted uncomfortable beneath his friend as he felt Riku move inside of him. "Shh..." came Riku's comforting assurance as he slowly and steadily moved his way towards Sora's passage, searching for that bundle of nerves inside that would make him go crazy.

Sora found himself grabbing onto the sheets of his bed for dear life as Riku shifted around inside. "A-ah.." he gasped out of discomfort. Riku shushed him again in a comforting fashion, his free hand moving up to lovingly caress his cheek. "It's okay..." he cooed, leaning beside Sora's ear, the breath on his neck making the younger boy shiver. Riku suddenly found it hard to move around. He frowned and looked down at his partner. "Just relax, Sora." he continued to purr comfortingly, receiving a sigh from the boy beneath him. He began to scissor his way through the passage, inserting his middle finger, an action that caused Sora to hiss out in either pain or discomfort. He shifted his fingers a little to the left, earning a soft moan from the younger boy. He was almost there... a little more to the left..

Aha! Jackpot.

"Oh, Gawwd!" Sora moaned loudly, withering beneath the older boy, his chest arching up in pure pleasure. Riku smirked at this, removing his fingers before thrusting them back in, this time more harshly than before, making sure to hit Sora's hot spot. This earned a pleasured cry from the boy beneath him and more withering followed by another cry of, "Oh yes!" Riku continued this action a few more times, earning a few more cries, moans, and groans from the younger boy, and was loving it. He could have gone on until the both of them had cum right there and then. And he would have done it too - that is, if Sora hadn't paused him in his work once again, this time by purposely tensing up in the middle of Riku's thrusting. Riku let out an irritated groan. "What now?" he sighed, irately. He noticed the almost angered look on Sora's flushed face, and stared questioningly at him. "I didn't hurt you, did -?" he began, afraid he may have injured his best friend in some way, before Sora cut him off with an incoherent mumble. "What's that?" the older boy inquired. "Will you.. er... do-me..?" Sora quickly mumbled a little louder this time. An almost evil-looking smirk possessed Riku's lips. "Hm, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, So-chan." Riku smirked even more, earning an irritated look from his friend. "Will you DO me?" Sora managed to strain out through gritted teeth. "Come again?" Riku inquired, a wide smile quickly growing on his face, as he withdrew his fingers from Sora, earning a strangled gasp from his partner. Sora glared angrily at his friend, who was obviously more than amused by his question, and this time yelled out indignantly, "GOD DAMNIT, RIKU, JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Riku grinned victoriously, satisfied by this reaction. "My God, Sora, quite horny today, aren't we?" Sora's face turned an interesting shade of red as he shot his lover a disgruntled look. "Can we just get this over with?" he sighed out, defeated. Riku replied with a nod.

He hesitated as he began to position himself, but stopping mid-pose. "Er... you wouldn't happen to have any lube.. would you?" Riku questioned, awkwardly. Sora blushed at the question and then shot him a look. "Do I -look- like the type of person who would just happen to have an extra bottle of KY stashed around somewhere?" he replied, dully. Riku sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Look, Sora, I don't want to hurt you... what about your parents? Maybe they-" Riku, said, sincerely, looking down at him with sorry eyes. Sora gaped at him and then cut Riku off, "I'd really rather not find out, thanks." Sora interjected sourly as Riku laughed sheepishly. "Okay..." Riku continued awkwardly. "Any type of.. lotion?" Sora pondered on this before replying, "Er.. I have some... hand lotion?" he offered. "That'll have to do..." Riku trailed off and Sora sighed. "Side table, bottom drawer." Riku reached out to the side table, pulling open the drawer, easily pulling out the lotion and squirting some into his hands, then continued on to awkwardly rub it onto his cock.

Riku gave his friend a tender kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he smiled warmly. "You just have to trust me." The other boy nodded nervously. Sora shivered a bit when Riku positioned his legs in a spread eagle, giving himself full access to Sora's entrance. It was a good thing he was quite flexible. The younger boy's arms reached up, wrapping them around Riku's neck childishly, bracing himself for what was to come next. Riku gave him a reassuring smile. "Ready?" Sora nodded and clenched his eyes as he felt Riku's hardened length pressing into his virgin entrance.

Sora let out a yelp as the older boy eased into him slowly. "You're so tight..." Riku remarked through gritted teeth. This was expected considering Sora was just a virgin - hot and tight. "Just relax, alright So-chan?" Sora nodded quickly, attempting to loosen himself up to make it easier on the both of them. Riku pressed into him even more and Sora's grip tightened around his neck. He could feel hot tears stinging his eyes when Riku slowly began to thrust in and out of him. A hard pain struck and Sora let out a pained moan, fingernails digging into Riku's back. Riku hissed, but allowed for Sora to continue. He owed him that much. Riku felt horrible... he was hurting his best friend for his own pleasure. Feeling guilty, Riku gently asked him, "Do you want me to stop?" Sora shook his head 'no', not missing a beat. "No, keep going..." he panted. Riku gave him an unsure look before slowly continuing his thrusts, Sora continuing to yelp and cry every now and then.

As Riku proceeded with his thrusts, he made sure to hit that bundle of nerves inside of him each time, occasionally earning a soft, pleasured moan from the boy beneath him. He was beginning to loosen up, Riku could feel it. One more thrust, directly into that hot spot and Sora went wild, a loud moan escaping his lips, back arching willingly into Riku's chest. "Ohhh, Rikuu! Dear God!" he screeched, assuring Riku that it would be alright to go a little faster. Riku quickened the pace of his thrusts, just slightly, which earned an pained moan from the younger boy. "Sora, are you alright?" Riku furrowed his eyebrows, pausing in his thrusts, which caused for yet another, althought this time distressed, sounding moan to escape from his partner's look. "Y-yes! D-don't stop, Riku! Go faster! P-Please!" came Sora's stuttered reply, blue eyes pleadingly boring into Riku's own aquamarine. Riku nodded and happily obliged, quickening the speed of his thrusting, grunting as he moved in and out of Sora's entrance.

"Ohhh, please Riku!" Sora moaned, his head rolled back, eyes half-lidded and rolling into the back of his head from the insane amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. He had no clue what he was begging for, but Riku sure brought it. Keeping his thrusts steady, Riku reached out to stroke Sora's own reawakening length, causing Sora to let out a screech due to the mixture of the pleasures of Riku's hand on his throbbing heat, as well as the feeling of pure bliss he received every time Riku's own cock hit his hot spot. The two boys broke out into a heavy sweat, the musky scents in the air mixing in with eachother.

"Ungggh.. Oh, God!" Sora shrieked out. He was going to come any second now, he could feel it. "G-go on, Sora..." he heard Riku grunt. He could sense Sora's frustration, too. Sora gasped and attempted to grasp onto Riku's shoulders, finding that hard to do, his hands slipping from the amount of sweat gathered on his own hands, as well as Riku's body. Although, he didn't have to worry about that any longer. Sora let out a loud, pleasured moan, followed by an incoherent shriek, that could have been interpreted as either, "Ohh, Riku!" or "Unngh, cheeese!" as his length finally exploded, spilling his sweet seed onto his and Riku's sweaty abdomens. Sora's whole body jerked and shook violently as he relaxed, letting his arms fall loosely over Riku's shoulders. It only took Riku a few more strained thrusts before he released his own ecstasy, letting it flow into his lover with a cry of Sora's name, finally claiming him as his own, which earned a whimper from the boy collapsed beneath him.

Instantly after relieving his self, Riku let out a tired grunt, collapsing onto half of Sora's naked, sweat-induced form. The two boy's panted and gasped heavily, letting each other's breaths linger in a comfortable silence. Finally after calming down a bit, Riku pulled himself from out of Sora's entrance, causing him to let out a shaky gasp. More silence..

"... that was..." Sora quietly began, searching for the right word to describe the experience. "Wow.." he trailed off in a small, breathy voice.

Riku chuckled at this, pulling his lover close to him by the waist, and nuzzling into his neck, lovingly, in which Sora replied with an amused giggle, snaking his own arms around the older boy's neck, entangling his hands in his silky silver locks. Riku took in the scent of Sora's own spiky brunette hair before replying to his former question with an, "Mmmhmm..."

"So..." Riku continued on, whispering breathlessly into the other boy's ear. "Was that enough entertainment for one night? Or are you still bored?"

Sora stretched his arms out in a cat-like mannerism before replying, "Nah... I'm good." and snuggled closer to Riku's body.

"Good." Riku stated happily, closing his eyes tiredly. The two lovers fell into a comfortable silence as Sora's own eyes drooped shut, the two falling into a content sleep within each other's arms.

And from that day on, Sora made sure to be bored more often while around his best friend.

**--Fin**

------------------------------------------

Sora: -rubs behind- Owww, my buuutt...  
Riku: -emerges out of nowhere with a can of whipped cream and pink fuzzy handcuffs in hand- Ohh Sooora... ready for round two, my little flower?  
Sora: -pales- NOOOOOOOO!  
Me: -snerk- Now where is that camera...?

**End note:** -blushes- Errr... where did that come from? Eheheheheheh... GAWDS, I feel so DIIRRRTY AHHHRRRGH! I'm such a pervert! Haha. Well, most of us in this world are. So I feel okay. But wow, that was much more... graphic than I expected. Man I feel like a naughty little girl. Whoo. Wow. But. Reviews anyone? Clicky click the magical indigo button, plzzz. kayythx.


End file.
